the one and only pokemon
by Parth Makeo
Summary: when i find a pokemon on my doorstep at night my life changed forever...  Man this fiction is grammar bad! Please avoid this at all cost if you hate horrible writing.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfiction ever rate and plz dont blam...and there is lemon in it (mabey)

aka its about pokemon

The one and only pokemon for me.

CHAPTER 1:Metting my pokemon.

It was a rainy day in Sunyshore city, and none to fun either, my computer was broken and i was home alone with nothing to do. I basicly watched TV and it was the same crap that was on everyday for the last week. I didn't hear alot of it but some pokemon is killing people in there sleep with dream eater. normaly i would be afraid but i was calm and relaxed a bit too much."my god this day is so boring, if nothing happens soon i'm gonna go insain!" i yelled to myself. then a knock came on the door so i walked to the front and opened it to see no one there except...one luxury ball and a note attached to it.

"_please take care of my pokemon for me. she is too much for my family_" it said. so i picked up the luxury ball and looked at the clock, it was 10 at night, and felling tired i put the ball on my desk and went to bed.

the next morning i woke up to find the ball was gone! i ran downstairs to see my family eating breakfast and yelled "mom! what happened to the pokeball on my desk!" and she said "calm down parth it's in your backpak. now hurry up or you'll be late for school again." so i went back upstairs to get dressed for school and went on my way.

school was boring like always kids talking about each other's pokemon there training especialy one kid named dustin who thinks he's tough just because he had a infernape. i would show him a thing or two if i knew what kind of pokemon i had. it was lunch time and i sat with the usual gang who kept my back up since the begining of school. there was matt who knew alot about pokemon, derek who seemes to use grass and water type pokemon, and david who uses normal and steel. we were talking about normal things untill i pulled my pokeball out.

"parth, you got a pokemon?!" they all said

"yeah but i don't know what type it is yet"

"so you got a pokemon finaly huh?" dustin said who ease dropped on us.

"why don't we duel so we can see who has the better pokemon?"

now i couldn't refuse to this because after all i need to see what i got.

so we went outside on the grass and started to duel. "ok the rules are simple whoever knocks out there opponents pokemon first wins this. now choose one pokemon" the coach said, then dustin said "duh i'm going with my most powerful. go infernape!"

i held onto my ball wondering what pokemon was it. then i threw the ball and inside of that luxury ball was a shiny gardevoir. she looked at me and nooded her head almost telling me that i was her master now.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:OUR FIRST DUEL.

"so you have a gardevoir? no biggie my infernape will torch the hell out of your psychic pokemon." damian said, then he ordered an attack. "infernape, Flare blitz!". now being clueless as i was i didn't know many attacks for i never had a pokemon before...then for some reason i heard a voice in my head. "_master, call out hypnosis quick_"

"ok, gardevoir hypnosis!"

once the command was made that infernape went to sleep. _"now finish it with a psyco cut."_

"allright psyco cut now!". then gardevoir made a blade of mental energy that she swung at the inernape and in one shot he was knocked down and out. "parth and gardevoir are the victors of this fight." the judge said as he pointed to us. "we did it! i con't belive my first battle was a win!"

_"very good master."_ the voice in my mind said again.

_"who is this?" _i started thinking to the voice.

_"isn't it obvious? it's me the gardevoir looking at you."_ i then looked twards the gardevoir looking at me with it's orange-reddish eyes staring at me. _"why don't you talk?"_

_"silly i'm a pokemon. i can't realy talk but i can telepathicly talk to you and anyone else"_ i then felt embarased due to my lack in knowlege in pokemon. "you got lucky this time but i'll get you soon." he soon returned his pokemon and started to head to a local pokemon center. i then tried to talk to my pokemon mentaly. _"so gardevoir you want to go in the pokeball?"_

_"even though i like it in there i always wanted to be free master."_

_"ok and please call me parth."_

_"allright."_ and then we started to head back in class and did studying and all kinds of crap.

after hours of torture i walked out of the school where my gardevoir was waiting, due to pokemon have to stay in pokeballs when brought to class, but i for one think it's up to them. we walked home together and once we got there my mother greeted me warmly but then stood there confused. "who is that parth?"she said. "oh this is my pokemon gardevoir. she was in that pokeball and so i desided to keep her." i said. soon it was dark and we were ready for bed, i slept in my bed but gardevoir had no place to sleep. "gardevoir. want to sleep in a sleeping bag?" _"no thank you, i'm fine sitting up." _we then said our goodnight before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about not writing another chapter in so long...too many things happened but I'm back and ready to think. Also this one took some time.

CHAPTER 3: MY POKEMON IS ODD.

Morning came and as the rays of sun hit my face I woke up and kind of got startled by gardevoir by my bed. "_Gardevoir you scared me a little."_

_"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure your ok, now get dressed we should go outside and do something"_ after she told me that gardevoir walked downstairs.

It took some time to find some nice clothes for Saturday but I finally headed downstairs where for some reason, gardevoir was next to mom at the stove. I decided to walk towards them and asked them "what are you doing?" then my mom told me "your gardevoir wanted to learn how to cook." my gardevoir then nodded her head to agree with my mom and then went back to cooking. A little while later my mom served me some scrambled eggs that my pokemon made for me. I started eating the eggs and from the first bite I wish I never stopped eating them but it was all gone by the time I tried to get my fork into the 18th bundle of egg. "Wow you must have been hungry parth."

My gardevoir then took the dishes and put them in the sink to clean them later. For some odd reason she looked cute in an apron, but that wasn't the point the fact is that I wanted to head to the mall to see my friends as soon as possible. After my gardevoir got the apron off she headed towards me and told me in my mind _"come on let's get going."_ I told my mom if was going to the mall with some friends as I headed out the door. About halfway to the mall I couldn't help but notice that gardevoir was looking down at my hand near her. _"Parth, you mind if I hold your hand?" _I don't know why she wanted me to hold her hand but I did anyways and at that moment she smiled at me...I wonder what kind of pokemon would want to hold a master's hand? Bah who cares what matters is, I have a pokemon finally and she is mine.

We got to the mall and entered the doors. There my friends were waiting with there pokemon out. Derek had his Roserade and David took his lucario out. "Uhh why do you guys have your pokemon out?"

Derek then said. "Well we didn't feel like putting them in the pokeball a lot so I say let them have a little freedom from the ball."

"All right I guess we can go shopping with our pokemon."

We all walked around the mall looking for the best things for our pokemon and ourselves but then my gardevoir stopped in front of a photo booth. I then told the guys to head on without me and I took gardevoir into the photo booth. I then put a quarter in and when the flash went off we ended up with a very nice picture of me and her smiling at the camera. We took the picture and we decided to head to a nearby restraint to eat. Once we ordered gardevoir thought something to me that I would never thought that a pokemon would say. _"Parth, do you like me?"_

_"Yeah of course gardevoir why would I hate you? After all, you're my pokemon"_

She then was silent until our food arrived and never in my life did I see a pokemon eat something besides pokemon food. I ordered a sandwich and she had some fries which she never had in her life. After I paid the bill we were heading home when gardevoir stopped to look at the sunset at the beach. She then pulled me over to the beach to sit down on the sand to watch the sun set.

"_Parth today was fun. Too bad you have school five times a week."_

_It's ok, as long as your ok then I'm fine"_

She smiled at me and then the next word out of her mind was shocking.

"_tell me about your past please?"_

Now in my next chapter it will talk about parth's past.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

MY PAST

"_gardevoir you really want to learn about my past?"_

"_Yes, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."_

I sighed and then looked at her. _"promise me you will never tell anyone about my past?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Ok…it all began about a few years ago when I lived with my mother and father. I was about 5 at the time and I barely remember this, I never saw my father in my whole life. And when he dose come home I'm always asleep or at school...almost like he was avoiding me. Now I was facinated with pokemon and I always wanted one but when I got to the age of 13 I never got my pokemon. I waited and waited for one but I never got one. One day when I was getting the mail I got a letter from my father telling me that I shouldn't worry about him, that he was ok. And at the end of the letter he wrote down a name to give to my pokemon and that name was Lillian. So in my whole life I never saw my father."_

I started to cry a little due to the fact that all I wanted was to see my father. Gardevoir then put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

"_My, parth...how sad, I wish I could have been there with you."_

"_Well it doesn't matter anymore, I have you now."_

"_You want to name me Lillian?"_

"_Ok. Gardevoir from now on your name is Lillian"_

She then smiled at me and then she gave me a hug.

"_I promise you, I'll be the best pokemon you'll ever have."_

I hugged her back and look into her orange-reddish eyes.

"_Lillian lets get going, mom must be worried."_

She nodded and once we got up from the sand we started heading home.

When we got back it was late and we headed up to my room to sleep.

As i was about to fall asleep lillian woke me up.

_"lillian? what is it?"_

_"parth...you mind if i sleep with you?"_

now at this time i would be embarased if it was a girl but...she is a pokemon and it realy dosn't matter.

_"sure lillian you can sleep with me"_

lillian then pulled the covers and wrapped herself in the covers next to me. after an hour we slept together soundly and dreaming of what tomorow will bring.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER:5

My first date.

When moring came, lillian woke me up to get dressed and to eat breakfast. Soon my mom told me that it was monday so i went frantic to get my stuff ready for school. I waved goodbye to my mom before heading out the door but as i left lillian said "goodbye" in my head as i walked away. even though i had fun saturday with lillian i still can't shake the feeling that everytime i'm in the school lunch room with my freinds i'm being watched by someone. later on the school day as everyone in last period were getting up to leave our teacher yelled out "Don't forget, this friday night is the school dance, so make sure you show up and with a date.".

As i headed home derek came up to me and told me that someone was following me. so i looked behind and for a split second i saw someone go down the alley. so i followed the person and once i got up to the figure it was a girl from my school who was very popular among the boys. so i asked "why did you spy on me on lunch, and follow me from school all of a sudden?" she replyed studdering "I-umm-how do i say this? uhh...i want you to be my date for the dance this friday". i was shocked but i just looked at her then said "I'll think about it today and i'll tell youo tomorow"

"allright, and by the way my name is sara"

"ok". i then headed home ready to tell my mom and lillian the news.

As i opened the door i saw my mom peak around the corner. "oh hunny your home can you come here for a minute?"

"ok mom"

once i looked around the corner there lillian stood with an elegant pink dress and white lines on it like she wanted to show me.

"so you like it parth? this is an outfit i made for your pokemon when we go out for formal dinners or anything else"

"yeah i do like it"

_"parth you realy like it?"_

_"yeah i think you look beautiful in it"_

lillian then smiled at me and took off the dress hanging it up.

"oh by the way, there is going to be a dance this friday"

"how great! you want to take lillian with you?"

"sure mom, i want the kids at school to meet her anyways"

we then sat down at the table eating dinner and lillian and i talked in our minds as we ate our food.

_"parth?"_

_"yeah?"_

_"...nothing"_

i didn't know what she wanted to talk about but later it was night time, i went to go in the shower to wash up for bed. when i turned off the water and opened the curtain there stood lillian with a towel in her hands. i covered myself quickly and was quite embarased.

_"L-LILLIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

_"i just wanted to bring you your towel you forgot to take with you."_

_"well...you could of knocked"_

_"i'm sorry parth"_

lillian then looked down a little sad so i lift her head to look at her. _"i'm sorry for that but you must realize that people sometimes need privacy"_

_"ok, well i'll be going to bed."_

after drying off and changing in my pajamas lillian was sleeping in the bed soundly. i tried not to wake her up but she did open her eyes a little.

_"parth? do you have a date for the dance?"_

at this point i was still desiding if i was going out with sara or not. so i said something i wish i haven't said.

_"no, i don't have one"_

_"c-could i be your date?"_

_"i guess"_

lillian hugged me with delight and smiled bigger...i wonder what was going through her head?

hours turn to days and soon it was the night of the dance. i was dressing in my tuxedo with a red tie and later waited for lillian to come down. minutes passed and lillian still looked stunning as ever with her pink and white dress.

"you ready lillian?"

she nooded to me as i held her hand heading twards the school. on our way i meet derek and david with there dates, danie and rachel.

"hey parth is your gardevoir your date tonight?" derek said laughing a little.

"yes she is so what?"

"oh nothing..."

we then desided to walk together to the dance but as we aproached the entrance i was approached by sara in her red and gold outfit who looked a little pissed off.

"PARTH! you didn't tell me if you were going with me! why?!"

"well i'm sorry i completely forgot about it..."

"it dosn't look like it, your going with your pokemon! why!"

"all i wanted-"

"shut up!"

then at that second she slapped my pokemon across the face which made her cluch her wound and teared a bit before crying a little. now at this point i looked at lillian and then at sara.

"sara why did you slap lillian for no reason! she did nothing to you! you know what?! i never wanted to take you out in the first place!"

"but parth...i-i-i realy liked you..."

"so? you hit a pokemon who did nothing but stood there i mean she can't even talk normal now get out of my sight! NOW!"

sara then walked away and went home. i then bent down to look at lillian.

"are you ok?"

_"yes, i just wish i could of done something myself."_

_"nonsence, you don't need to do anything"_

_"ok"_

i then picked lillian up and we then walked through the door where the music was blasting some slow dance music. lillian looked at me and then said in my head _"you want to dance?" _and i replied _"sure"_.

we got out on the dance floor and started to dance, i placed a hand around her hip as she did hers and slowly rocked back and forth slowly to the beat. halfway into the dance she placed her head on my chest closing her eyes enjoying the moment. hours later everyone was starting to leave and we did the same. on our way home lillian smiled throughout the way home.

_"your happy tonight"_

_"yeah tonight was great i wish there were more dances like that"_

once home i got ready to go to bed when lillian was sitting at the edge looking at her pokeball. I then aproached her and then she asked me _"parth was that girl your...girlfreind?"_

_"no, she is nothing now. why?"_

_"...nothing"_

she then crawled into bed and started to sleep. i wonder what is she realy thinking about?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Seasons change

Days came and went; it was the middle of October where things got colder. Lillian woke me up to watch the different colors of the leaves fall down. She then ran to the closet to grab herself a scarf to tell me, _"come on Parth, I want to see the leaves"_. I then grabbed my coat and walked outside where I saw Lillian throwing leaves up in the air having fun like a child. _"parth, the leaves are so colorful"_ she told me as the wind picked up, I then followed Lillian to play with her in the leaves. After a while of throwing things around we collapsed on top of a leave pile next to each other resting our arms and legs from all that running and throwing. Then David came up to us with a beldum by his side.

"Hey parth have you seen my new pokemon?"

"Oh you got a beldum? That's cool. I was just resting with Lillian, what were you going to do?"

"I was thinking of taking this beldum to try out some fresh cider that there making at the local market"

I looked at Lillian and asked her _"you want to try some cider Lillian?"_

"_Sure I always wondered what cider was"_

We got up from the leaves and followed David to the market where outside they were making the cider for people to buy. Of course I bought some for Lillian to try.

"_Here, cider is made of apples"_

Lillian took the cup and drank some which made her smile.

"_It's delicious, I thought it would be like apple juice"_

"_Nope they use the pulp of the apples and cook it into a juice along with the rest of the apple"_

"_Well no matter what I love it"_

She kept on drinking the juice until her cup was empty. We all sat down on the ground drinking some cider, not only that but David's beldum loved the drink too.

"I guess your beldum really likes sweet things" I said

"Yeah, parth…is Lillian ok from yesterday?"

"yes she is, now I'll be back I need to buy some more cider for home"

I got up and bought 2 jugs of cider for home. We then got up and started heading home. We waved goodbye to David who went his way and then walked home. As we walked Lillian was holding my hand, walking through the trees, and then a leaf fell on Lillian's head. Of course I brushed it off her. Once home I made us some hot soup to eat for my mom was out working. _"Hey Lillian, this has been bugging me for a while now...what are you thinking about?"_

"_N-nothing parth, nothing at all"_

"_You're stuttering, what are you hiding?"_

Lillian then burst into tears like she never cried before.

"_parth there is something you should know. I have been killing people in there sleep with dream eater"_

I was about to call the police when I asked her another question._ "Why haven't you killed me?"_

"_Well you have been so kind to me I didn't have the heart to. I really like you parth"_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yes"_

She then gave me a hug burying her head in my chest still crying.

"Please parth don't call the cops or tell anyone about this, PLEASE!"

"I will not, I promise you"

**My sister: hey, have you finished the fan fiction yet?**

**Me: well not by a long shot but if people vote in the polls sections I have one about my story**

**VOTE FOR AN ENDING YOU WANT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lillian?

This fall season was different this year, for I have a pokemon and now I can enter in the school tournament that there having in the gym for the month of October. Once I told Lillian the news about the tournament she was so excited to attend that she nearly tripped walking to the kitchen.

The first day was sign ups, of course we signed up and sat on the bleachers watching the tournament take place. Battle after battle winners were declared and pokemon got stronger. Soon enough it came to our turn in the tournament, we were faced off with another student from a different class who sent out a Luxio then the battle begun.

I opened up with a psyco cut command but the Luxio was faster than I thought. He dodged the attack by jumping left and fired a thunderbolt onto Lillian who actually dodged by running to the left behind a rock.

"_parth he's too fast for my psyco cut we could try hypnosis"_

"_All right"_

I then told Lillian to use hypnosis on Luxio, it went to sleep soundly leaving him opened for an attack.

"Lillian use psyco cut now!"

She then sent mental waves of energy at the opponent's Luxio, it was a direct hit. We have just won the first round by knock out.

Every battle we one got us closer to the winners, soon we came to the top of the ladder where we faced the champ from the other bracket. As me and Lillian walked up to the stage Lillian stopped halfway on the stairs with a frighten look on her face.

"_Lillian what is it?"_

"_parth, we should forfeit"_

"_Why? Don't you want to have more fun?"_

"_It's not that it's that our opponent was…my last trainer."_

"_What?! But I thought you killed him?"_

"_I think I did?"_

"so parth you took my gardevoir and yet you still haven't died? Wow you must have done something I couldn't do"

"shut up, Lillian will not put up with this"

"so you named her too? How quaint…but her life ends here today! Go!"

When the pokeball opened up out from it came a gallade and it looks ready to fight. When I told Lillian psyco cut she just stood there in shock taking gallade's close combat.

"see lillian your weaker than my new pokemon…you were nothing!"

Lillian then looked down to the ground and got up.

"Lillian don't just stand there, fight!"

And all of a sudden she put to sleep her past trainer and the pokemon. She then took my hand and told me to _"forfeit"._

I then yelled out "I forfeit the match!"

Then Lillian ran out of the gym and headed home.

"_Lillian what was that all about?"_

"_parth, I shouldn't stay here any longer….your in danger because of me"_

"_what?"_

"_I'm leaving so you can be safe"_

She shed a lot of tears before running out the door into the town. I tried chasing her but she was too fast.

I was still looking for Lillian when it started to rain. I looked all around the mall, near the pokemon center and even in the alleyways but still no Lillian. After hours of looking I found her by the beach getting wet in the rain.

I then called out to her trying to get her attention.

"Lillian!"

She looked back at me but she continued to cry. I then ran to her on the beach to talk to her.

"_parth, your in so much danger please leave"_

"_not without you, your all I have. I'm not leaving you alone"_

"_parth…"_

We looked into each other's eyes while water was dripping down off her face and mine. Then it happened, a bright light was shown onto our area and at that moment I knew Lillian and I were found by the police.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I love...

As the bright light was shown on our location i held lillian close to me sheilding her face from the police. soon an officer came up to us and he told me "move away from the gardevoir, she commited muders that no pokemon should ever do".

i then closed my eyes holding her tighter yelling out "no!"

"kid, back away from her, now!"

"no, to get to her...you need to kill me first!"

the officer then walked closer to us but stopped halfway for he tried to talk to me again.

"kid, if you don't leave the gardevoir alone she might kill even more."

"no, she's changed...i didn't do anything bad to her or anything...she is a new pokemon."

"well even though that's a nice change she still needs to die."

i then put lillian behind me and spread my arms out infront of her.

"me and gardevoir share a special bond. we communicate through the mind, we do alot of things together. if you take her away then i'll be broken."

"what the hell are you saying kid?!"

then the 3 words i said made the cops drop there guard.

"I LOVE LILLIAN!!!"

after i said that the next thing i knew, i was pushed to the ground and blacked out for at least 3 seconds but before i did i heard her say "Parth-"

a few seconds later i opened my eyes and what i saw made me rush to lillian...lillian was shot through her chest. i picked her body up while blood dripped from her wound and onto my hand. she struggled to open her eyes to look at me. lillian then picked up the arm she was holding her wound with and placed it on my cheek. she looked at me with tears in her eyes and said in my head...

_"par..th...i love...you to..."_

i cried too hearing her words she said to me...she then forced a smile which made me cry more. i bent over her head and gave her one soft kiss on her lips. as i felt the blood drip from my face where she placed her hand i heard a medical truck come to us. they soon took lillian inside the truck and hooked her up to some of the wires in the truck. i jummped in the back holding her hand.

"your going to be ok lillian...please don't give up."

when we reached the hospital they took her into sugery and tried to get the bullet out. i waited outside the double doors wondering if she will live or die...my mom then came through the hospital hugging me in delight that i wasn't shot but when i told her about lillian she cried a bit too.

hours passed and one of the doctors came out with blood on his gloves and little stains on his outfit. i waited for the worse to happen...he then said "we tried everything we could to save her but...she will live."

i was so happy i couldn't belive it...lillian will live after all. i asked what room she was in. he told me she was in room 140, so i rushed to the room to see her and sure enough there she was sleeping with a heart rate monitor and some I.V on the side pummping into her veins.

i pulled up a chair next to her bed and picked up a free hand. lillian slowly woke up a little dazed, and then i heard something i only heard in my mind.

"parth?"

"y-you can talk now?!"

"i can?! oh this is great parth now i can tell the world how much i love you!"

"well now your ok lillian, they got the bullet out of you and in about 7 days we can get out of here."

"that's wonderful. will you visit me everyday?"

"of course my dear lillian i will."

i then picked her hand up and kissed the back of it.

about 5 days passed and when i went into the hospital on the 6th day i soon had a smile on my face when i sat next to lillian knowing tomorow she can leave. as we talked to each other her eyes opened wide as she was looking past me and out the window, once i looked out the window i saw it was snowing outside. lillian then put a hand on my shoulder and asked me.

"what is that white stuff falling? it's beautiful."

"why that is snow. later there will be a cover of it on the ground covering the grass."

"could we take a walk through it tomorow?"

"sure lillian. anything to make you happy."

she smiled at me that made me warm inside. i would of hugged her there but she was still not that great.

the next day, i left the house with my coat and boots walking through the snow to the hospital. i then walked to lillian's room and when i looked in the room there she was sitting up looking at the window. once i walked in she looked at me and smiled again.

"parth the doctor is comming soon to take this stuff off me...so we can go home."

"yes lillian. i also bought you something last night after i left."

i then showed her a pichu doll. i handed it to her and she took it hugging the doll close.

"it's cute parth, i love it. thank you."

she smiled at me and i smiled back. we soon talked and talked untill the sun started to set. the doctor came in to take the wires and tubes off lillian so we could go home. i gave her my coat making sure she was warm on the way home. once in the house my mom greeted lillian with happieness.

it soon was dark and i started getting ready for bed, lillian came in the room and snuggled with me. now that she could talk it was sort of weird but great at the same time. she then kissed my cheek and i looked at her.

"parth, do you realy mean it?"

"mean what?"

"that you loved me?"

i was shocked that she remember what i said about her...all i did was look at her stroking the side of her face. i looked deepely into her eyes and slowly moved my face closer to her.

"lillian...i do love you, from the bottom of my heart"

she blushed from what i said but soon smiled, i smiled back of course but soon we kissed each other softly and continued to look at one another. she moved her hands twards my pants and as she unbuttoned one part i backed a tiny bit.

"lillian? what are you doing?"

"well...i just thoughed you loved me so..."

i placed a finger on her lips to shush her.

"i know what you want to do. all you had to do was ask."

i tilted lillian's head to the side and started to lick the side of her neck which made her moan softly, but that wasn't what i was aiming for. so as i continued licking the side of her neck i moved a hand down her slim white and blue body then moved her gownlike part to the sides to expose her legs. i stopped licking her on the neck and soon rubbed my finger on her slit between her legs making her squeak for a second then moan a little louder. under her breaths and moans she spoke a line that would change not only mine but her life in one moment.

"parth, you want to...make love?"

i stopped rubbing her slit and kissed her once before replying to her question.

"only with you my lovely lillian."

she soon unbuttoned the rest of my pajama pants and slid them off slowly showing my underwear which she rubbed up and down on my "member" until it was stiff. she then took it out and started to stroke it slowly. lillian then moved up more so she would kiss me again. then i got on top of lillian looking down at her eyes saying.

"are you sure you want to do this?"

all she did was knod at me, blushing at the same time. so i moved her legs apart not moving my eyes off of her and then moving myself between her stopping myself from entring her. i kissed her once more, then she said.

"parth, please, i want you inside me now."

i couldn't deny a request from the one i love so dearly. so i slowly entered lillian and soon i entered her fully which made her scream somewhat loud. i then covered her mouth to keep her from yelling too much.

"shhh...your going to wake up mom."

she nooded at me to tell me she will try to keep quiet. as i moved my hips slowly in and out of lillian she moaned and held onto my back.

as i moved, i kissed her on the neck a few times before kissing her on the lips putting my tounge inside her mouth. about 3 minutes into "making love" i could feel myself ready to burst.

"lillian i can't hold it in."

"it's ok parth. i don't mind."

and soon enought...i reached my climax and so did my love, lillian.

i woke up the next day wondering what happened last night...that's when i looked over my shoulder to see lillian blushing in her dream. then it hit me...i had sex with my pokemon, lillian.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A disturbing call.

It was about 7 o'clock when i saw Lillian sleeping under the covers having a blushing smile too. I got up from our bed and put some pants on. i then looked back at my pokemon smiling about our night so I leaned over to kiss her forhead and wispered "wake up lillian." she indeed woke up slowly, then she got up holding the covers over her body. "good morning parth" she said.

"morning my sweet lillian. today is saturday so no school today, you want to do anything today?"

"well i would like to go out in the snow. i never did see it."

"i would be happy to take you out but you look sore from that wound."

"im fine parth,look."

She then tried to get up but when she tried to walk she almost fell to the ground but i grabbed her hand in time.

"lillian dear your still not ready. don't worry i'll stay with you."

she nodded at me as i helped her back into the bed.

I walked downstairs to greet my mom who was making some toast. i desided to take a few peices upstairs so lillian could have something in her stomach. Once i was back in the room she was looking outside not knowing i was comming in the door. once i closed it she looked at me.

"Hey parth, it's snowing again"

"yeah it sure is. are you hungry?"

"not at the moment but could you keep me company?"

"sure dear"

I then sat in bed with lillian who placed her head on my shoulder, smiling. she then said.

"parth? what will we do for christmas?"

now that question i wasn't prepaired for, it was only a few days away and yet i didn't get anything for her.

"well...how about we all get together and open gifts downstairs. then we could-"

i was cut off by my mother who was yelling about someone on the phone looking for me so i picked up the phone.

"hello?"

"hello parth"

the voice was very deep and sound evil yet...i felt like i heard him before.

"who is this?"

"no one special, all i want to say is get rid of lillian"

"why should i listen to you?"  
"if you don't get rid of her expect her dead sometime"

"what?! hello!"

it was no good, he hung up on me. whoever it was he could of been the person who shot lillian before.

"parth, who was that?"

"i..don't know. let's not worry about it, for now lets keep our love a secret"

"why parth?"

"i'm worried about someone trying to kill you again"

lillian soon frowned and tears started to drip from her eyes.

"but, but, but i want people to know how happy we are"

"i know it's hard but just for your sake let's keep it private"

and so we did for days and days on...but i didn't know how long our secret would stay a secret.

2 days till christmas...

soon enough lillian's wounds healed and she saw snow and still no one knew or tried to kill us so today i left lillian in the cares of my mother as derek, david and I all went to the mall to get gifts.

derek then said "hey parth, you buying lillian anything?"

"well it's secret but i could tell you guys if you can keep it a secret"

then david said "allright we promise just tell us already"

i then pulled them to a corner in the mall no one goes to due to the fact that the store was closed down. i soon wispered in there ears _"lillian and i are in love"_

they wispered back to me diffrent questions so no one could hear.

_"how long were you two together?"_

_"did she kiss you?"_

_"how about make love?"_

_"guys, guys...yes we did make love. a few times"_

i said embarased. yet after the conversation we left for the jewerly store to get something for my gardevoir.

"so what are you buying her?" derek said but i completely ignored him looking at the rings that they had.

soon a clerk came up to m and said "oh, what type of ring are you looking for?"

"well...do you have any wedding rings?"

"why do you need one? your barely an adult, son"

"well...i want to propose to someone special for christmas"

"ok well we got a beautiful 10 karot diamond ring on sale for only 100 dollars"

i looked through my wallet to pick out 100 dollars and handed it to the clerk in exchange i got the ring in a box.

once i got home i hid the ring in my room and went downstairs to go eat with lillian and my mother. in the middle of eating lillian spoke up.

"so what are we doing for christmas?"

my mom replied "well last year they had a christmas event in downtown with dancing, plays, and activites"

"oh can i go?"

"i don't see why not lillian"

my mom seemes to treat lillian like a part of the family...only if my dad could be here.

later that night i lay awake thinking about my plan to propose to lillian infront of all those people and whoever hates people loving pokemon i could say _"well then go to hell, i don't care about your opinion"_. i was so excited and i got so excited i was falling asleep with lillian on my chest, so i kissed her forehead goodnight and then fell asleep.

((srry about it taking awhile to write this but as you see IM BACK. anyways a stranger called parth alreeady knowing his name gasp and he's also going to propose to lillian infront of hundreds double gasp. what will happen next? well you gotta wait :P))


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

a proposal at the event of death

Christmas morning.

i woke up with some sand in my eyes as i walked down the steps to our living room where lillian and my mom were waiting for me. lillian looked over her shoulder with a big smile and said.

"merry christmas parth!"

i just sat next to her as we opened gifts. my mom got some new jewlery from dad and other things, i was more focused about tonight, but anyways i was interupted by my mom who told me that lillian had something for me. i took the present from her which seemes to be a card. so i opened the card and inside was a drawing she made. it was her and me holding hands at sunset. that picture realy made me tear up and hugged lillian tight. i couldn't help but cry in joy a bit.

"thank you lillian...i love it"

"i'm so happy you like it parth your mom was teaching me how to draw"

after we opened gifts we ate breakfast and showed lillian where the event was going to take place. I told my mom and lillian that i had to talk to someone importaint, so i headed to the event host who was helping with setting up.

"hey kid, what can i do for you?"

"i want to propose to someone tonight so could i take stage for just a bit some time?"

"normaly i wouldn't let anyone up on stage but if your doing a proposal i guess i can make an exception"

i went back to mom and lillian who were waiting to go home and prepair for the event. i was going in a black coat and lillian was going in her new coat that mom made for her. it was her normal size but it looked like a santa outfit without a skirt. soon night came and the event begun, me and lillian were walking down the stalls, having fun with the games, trying new foods and even won a stuff toy. it was great but soon it was time for honors at the middle of the event. i told lillian and mom i need to go somewhere so they stood in the crowd looking at the stage. the mayor came out a few seconds later up to the microphone and said...

"good evening everyone! tonight may be cold but we got some good honors to people who worked around shinnoh but first a special person here wants to share something tonight"

i heard everyone asking questions to one another, then the mayor called for me. once i got up some of my freinds were saying.

"go parth! you can do it!"

with them cheering me on i had to finish it, so i got up to the microphone and picked it up.

"thank you mayor, now as a begining trainer i thought i would just be another kid having like 200 pokemon in posesion but i only have one...come on up lillian."

the crowd soon moved and made a path for lillian to get onto the stage which she looked confused about this whole ordeal. once she got onto the stage holding her coat from a wind breeze people still don't know what was going on. i soon spoke into the microphone once again.

"listen to what i say people cause you might gasp.."

i then got onto my knee and held lillian's hand pulling out the box with my other opening it with one hand. then the question came out.

"lillian, would you marry me?"

her eyes grew wide, my mother fainted, and the crowd indeed gasped. lillian looked around her like a parrie dog looking for food. her eyes soon made tears of joy for she then hugged me hard saying.

"YES! I'LL MARRY YOU!"

"r-realy lillian?"

"yes, I love you parth makeo!"

I hugged her back tight and we stood there in our embrace for a little longer than i knew. everyone soon cheered us on and the mayor soon congradulated us but then he told us to get off the stage, i kinda felt embarassed but as we were getting off a gun fire was heard and a bullet where we were walking to appeared and everyone ducked and startled them all. the police soon ran to look for the sniper. my cellphone went off and i answered it.

"hello again, that was a warning shot!"

"who the hell are you and why are you doing this to me and lillian?!"

"my name is of no consern to you...all i know is if you marry her i will personaly show up and kill you both!"

he then hung up, me and lillian then ran off the stage and we took my mom home to saftey locking the doors. lillian was huddling close to me scared at what was happning.

"parth? why do they want to kill me?"

"i wish i knew but for now the wedding will indeed go on for i need to see the assasin in person and face him."

"parth please don't get hurt. let the police handle it and then once it is delt with we can then go with the wedding."

I soon took lillian upstairs to get some rest and tried to explain why i want this. she respond with...

"i see...will you promise me you will be ok?"

"i promise"

at least i hope so...

((winner of my gaia drawing contest is ScuroShadineMagi

http://i232. this is the picture lillian drew for parth))


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Is it?

Part 1

Since the incident from the event, lillian and I were more aware of our surounding but for some reason no one desided to appear. so like i said to lillian last night "the wedding was going on still". as days went by it was getting closer to our wedding and lillian was too excited to wait so she bought her wedding dress very early but i yet not know what it looks like. as my mother was picking out my tuxedo for the day i was planing on our honeymoon. i had brochures, a calculator and a couple papers with many numbers on them but after an hour or so of reading i found it, the first cruise which let trainers keep there pokemon out of a pokeball. it was not only great but lillian has never been on one before. i soon heard footsteps comming from upstairs twards me so i rushed to hide the suprise from lillian, lillian who just woke up from a nap rubbed her eye looking at me.

"what are you doing down here parth?"

"nothing, just trying to...get something to drink."

"allright i'll meet you upstairs tomorow is our party day."

that's right how did that slip my mind, derek my best man were taking me somewhere for a bacholre party. i then headed to the room where lillian slept on our bed but the covers wern't over here. i looked at her and pulled the covers over her body and kissed her cheek good night.

day before wedding

it was the day before our wedding and i desided to talk my mom into taking lillian to a bacholret party somewhere. we waved to each other as we headed seperate ways. i was meeting the guys at a place known as "the night club" which i never heard of. as i walked to the location of the clup my face grew pinker than a peach for it was actualy a strip club. i entered after comming together and the guys had a front row seat with me at the edge near the stage. as i pulled up a seat a bouncer came up to us and asked for my ID. i was kinda nervous but derek said.

"this guy is getting married and we need to show him one night of freedom."

as the bouncer walked away we then got focused on talking about the good times while they looked at the girls dancing. i didn't bother with looking at them but soon the stage got my attention as the DJ announced someone.

"Alright everyone we have a special guess from sunnyshore, this girl might look diffrent but for you guys out here tonight she will be performing one night dance. please put your hands together for LILLY FLOWER!"

all the men soon cheered on and wistled at the person comming onto the stage. i looked up to see her and to my shock she looked familiar. i got up and said "lillian?". she didn't hear me and continued to dance on the stage. when she got close to our table i could see it was my pokemon on stage except for the costume she was wearing and the mask that hid her face. i stood up and tried to speak to her again.

"lillian?! is that you?!"

the record skipped and the music stopped as alot of the men were walking away especialy my freinds. she took her costume and mask off to have a embarased look on her face.

"parth, i'm sorry for doing that but your mom's freind said that i should but i didn't know it was a "strip" show."

she frowned thinking that i would be mad but what i did instead was took her out of the place, ran home and locked the doors.

"parth? did i make you mad?"

i didn't answer her as i looked away but soon i pinned her to the wall and kissed her lips deepely.

"wh-what has gotten into you?"

"lillian i'm not mad at you, you just made me want you more than ever."

she looked away and blushed hearing my comment.

"parth, you want to go to sleep?"

"no lillian. what i want is to hold you close to me."

i took lillian's hand upstairs, locked our door and started to sit on the bed making out. she placed her head on my chest as i layed down on the bed kissing her forhead.

"parth, where and when will the wedding take place?"

"well my love, it will take place on the beach at sunset. as for now, what do you want to do?"

"i was thinking we could get closer together and..."

she rubbed my pants to feel my hard-on as she slowly took them off. once i was exposed i could feel her hand on my dick rubbing it softly at first. after a while lillian started to lick my tip which made me breath heavily and made her blush more.

"parth do you mind if i suck it?"

"no, go right ahead"

she slowly took my dick in her mouth bobbing her head up and down in a slow motion taking her mouth off to take a breather.

"my lillian your great"

once she took her mouth off again she replied.

"parth enough of this foreplay, i want you now"

she crawled up my body till her face was above mine kissing nice and softly on my lips. she then positioned herself ontop of me to slide my dick into her making herself moan in pleasure a bit before moving her hips up and down.

as i held her hips that moved she asked me something.

"parth?"

"yes?"

"i want to have a child of our own to take care of"

"allright lillian, i promise"

i could feel myself getting closer as lillian moaned under her breath. i bent her close to my body where i could lick her nipples to make her moan louder and soon enough i felt her juices mix with mine making me cum inside her.

it was 10 o' clock when i woke up with lillian by my side sleeping soundly. i wrapped her in the covers and i did my best not to wake her as i walked downstairs to look at our cruise ship. i put it away again and began to walk to my room when i heard a knock on my door. when i opened it no one was there but then when i looked down it was a card from an anonymous person. i took it inside and when i opened the card to my horror it was writen in blood saying

_Dear parth,_

_i guess my warning shot wasn't enough to call off your wedding...so i will show up in person at your wedding at the beach and personly kill you and lillian, then i will kill myself so i can not be taken to prison and suffer being someone's bitch. right now lillian might be sleeping but if you read this lillian, be afraid and don't marry parth._

_From,_

_P.S attached to this card is a little picture of me with lillian when she was only a kirlia i hope you find it...convincing to not marry her_

i took the picture to look at it and the image almost made me puke, it was lillian as a kirlia with a hodded man, lillian was crying in it due to her with many bruises and chained to the wall with a gag in her mouth, she also had slit marks on her wrists from a knive the person was holding almost like he wanted her to suffer but...why?

((OMG lillian's hidden past might be revealed and the shooter is being revealed next chapter. oh and for those who are waiting for more chapters there will be one more as a final chapter of this story but yes there will be more.))


	12. Chapter 12

((OK guys i read your comments and decided to go extremely careful with this one. everything will be better))

Chapter 12

Is it?

Part 2

It was the day of the wedding, I was in a separate room fitting into a white tuxedo with a blue shirt underneath. My best man, Derek was helping me in it making sure everything fits right. Derek stepped out of the room to get my roses from the delivery service. As i sat in my room waiting for Derek a knock came on my door.

"Door's open!"

As the door opened i looked in the direction to find Lillian in her elegant white dress walking twats me.

"Lillian, we can't see each other yet. It's bad luck."

"I know but there is something i should tell you..."

When she said that i got a little worried for she might of found the picture.

"Parth...I know who the shooter is. it's-"

Just as she was about to tell me Derek came in the room with roses looking at us with a frown on us.

"Lillian, you should go back to your room."

She indeed went back to her room waiting for her turn to come out.

Later on the day it was time to start the wedding. The event was going well as I walked down the isle I looked at the people trying to find the person. Once I got onto the alter i waited for Lillian to come through the door. After a while Lillian walked through the door and down the isle. She looked so wonderful walking in her wedding dress but i could see her frowning under the white mesh-like hood on her. when she was halfway down the alter i heard a clicking noise like that of a gun which made me yell out. "DUCK!"

Everyone ducked under the benches as a single gun shot was heard missing Lillian by a short distance. There on top of the railings i saw someones cape like cloth rush towards the stairs. I ran to Lillian and told her to hide somewhere safe and took off towards the stairs. As i headed towards the stairs I saw the assassin run towards the main hall where everyone was.

I saw the assassin with his hood on as he looked at me. I would of attacked him but he said something to me that made me frightened.

"Parth, i would rather look up on the balcony in front of you now."

Then that's when i heard Lillian scream my name, once I looked up there she was with another assassin in a hood held with a pistol to her head.

"Wait. if your here then...Who the hell is that?!"

"Parth, it is time you should know who Lillian was with first."

once he took the hood off my eyes widen and a shiver went down my spine for the assassin and Lillian's first trainer was...

"Derek? why?"

"I can't stand my Pokemon being with another trainer, you were no exception."

"But you were at the festival, how did you shoot the stage?"

The assassin with Lillian took her hood off to reveal that it was Sara.

"Sara?"

"That's right you asshole! You ditched me to date a Pokemon, now you will both die!"

I then saw Lillian hit Sara and jump down to run to me getting shot at missing allot of the bullets but one was logged into her shoulder making Lillian fall to the ground holding her shoulder where the bullet went in. I pushed Derek to the side to check on Lillian.

"Lillian, let's get out of here"

Then it happened, we heard 2 gun shots. My vision was fading a bit as i saw Lillian falling to the ground and then everything went black. The last thing I heard was "Parth...You made us do thi-".

After a while i faintly heard someone say "we...a pulse". My eyes slowly opened to see that i was in a hospital. I looked around fast to see that my mother, and my classmates were near my bedside.

"what happened?"

My mom spoke up in a teary tone.

"You were shot by Derek and...I'm just glad your OK Parth."

"Where is Lillian?"

There was a very long silence followed by some held back tears by some people from the church.

I looked to my left and my tears were flowing like waterfalls as i saw Lillian hooked up to a re breather, life support and more attached to her. My mother then spoked up saying the words that made me think I should of died today.

"The doctors say she is in critical condition, Lillian...might never wake up, ever"

"Everyone leave me alone! I want privacy!"

Soon everyone left the room as I cried out in sadness over Lillian. I held her hand looking at her sleeping face.

"Lillian please, I don't want you to leave me here...alone."

I let go of her hand but still looked at her knowing that she is still hanging on to life to see me. A few days later the doctors came in and said that i can leave the hospital, I indeed left the hospital but every day ever since then I've been visiting Lillian in bed, waiting for her to wake up...

5 weeks later...

It was the beginning of spring and i wanted to meet Lillian for it in her room. I went to the hospital front desk and told them i was here to visit my wife, Lillian Makeo. I headed to her room with roses in hand. As I opened her room door and went to her bed...she wasn't there. A nurse walked by and asked me "Are you Parth?".

"Yes i am. Where is Lillian?"

She looked sad then said...

"She disappeared."

"WHAT?!"

I ran out of the hospital as fast as i could and started looking for Lillian. As i walked by a forest I heard Lillian in my mind.

_"Parth...help me...I'm...in the forest."_

I followed Lillian's voice in my head until i found her lying on a stump face down weak from walking so far.

"Lillian, what are you doing out of bed? you should get back before you suffer more damage."

"Parth, I don't want to go back to the hospital. I almost died three times in the same place."

"Wait a minute, three?"

"Yes...I actually know your father."

"Please tell me about my father."

I sat next to Lillian ready to listen to what she had to say.

"You see, when i was only a kirlia your father saved me from Derek and put me in the hospital. Once I woke up he was at my side telling me what happened. From then on I stood with your dad for some time..."

"Where is he now?"

Lillian was trying to hold back the tears but they came out as she said...

"He died protecting me from Derek when he saw us. His last words were_ If you meet my son, Parth, tell him that I sent you to him so you two can be happy together._"

My tears came out as i held Lillian close whispering in her ear. "Thank you for telling me this Lillian dear. let's visit his grave."

Four days passed and Lillian felt much better, We visited my dad's grave and put flowers on the soil where he was buried. My wife put a hand on my shoulder when it was time to go home. On our way home Lillian asked me a question.

"Where are we going on our honeymoon?"

That is when i pulled out the two tickets i hid from her for so long.

"Were going on a cruise ship, the S.S.Poko."

Her eyes grew wide as she hugged me tight and screamed with delight. Our lives have just begun...

((be sure to look on the forms for my contest))


End file.
